When We Meet Again
by queenspecter
Summary: One-shot. Regina and Robin see each other again and this time, it'll be forever.


A/N: Hi, everybody! I have been a Oncer since maybe 2012 but I stopped watching in 2015 because Dark Emma Swan was just too much. Just recently, I decided to give it another try and while I shipped Robin/Regina when they first aired, I completely forgot about them. An episode into s5, I fell in love with them. Watching s5 was a pain, I shipped OQ more and more with each ep. I honestly thought they were going to be "it", you know? Anyway, imagine my surprise and devastation when I came to 5x21. I have been miserable and depressed for the past few days and I'm just so mad that they didn't even give Robin the light of day (what kind of mourning was that?) So, last night, I had this thought of how they would eventually meet again someday and well, this was the result. I hope you all like it… it may miss a few stuff because I was really a wreck when I wrote this but yeah I'm posting it anyway.

* * *

The Queen has been poisoned by a great sorcerer that has apparently been planning this for decades, mixing up a potion that can't ever be cured. The Charmings have tried everything they could think of and they were running out of time as Regina was getting weaker and weaker each day. She has been running the kingdom as the Good Queen for nearly 10 years now and while there was always trouble, this potion is the biggest challenge they've ever faced since the last curse. Weeks pass until they've reached Regina's last few moments.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I wish there was more we could do." Snow White tells her as she lays on her bed with a small smile on her lips — the best smile she could muster with her current strength.

She gently shakes her head at Snow. "I know there's nothing left, even I can't think of anything else to try. My life was bound to end sometime, right?" A soft chuckle leaves her lips that leads her to a coughing fit.

"No. This can't be it. You've come way too far to give up, Regina." Emma says with that usual worried and scolding tone she uses as armor for her true feelings.

"I'm not giving up, Swan. I just think it's time to realize the truth. Nothing can save me now."

Meanwhile, Henry sits beside Regina's bed as he listens to his family interact about his mom's fate, not quite knowing how to respond. But then he is the believer of the family and he can't help but blurt out what they all have been thinking for weeks.

"True love's kiss. That is the only thing left we haven't tried."

The room goes silent.

"I'm sorry, mom, but we can't just not mention it. I know we sort of tried it with me but I think the sorcerer didn't mean the relationship of a son or a sister. He knew your story and used it. I know it hurts to think that the one thing that can save you is no longer here but you deserve to at least talk about this."

Snow steps forward as she spoke in a soft tone. "Henry's right. I guess, we've all been thinking the same thing for quite a while now but neither one of us knew how to bring it up without causing you pain."

"I've noticed," Regina says weakly. "What you think just because I'm sick, I don't notice the not so discrete glances between all of you?"

"We're so sorry, Regina. It's just…Robin has always been a touchy subject with you and we didn't want to cause you anymore pain," David said to her, not quite meeting her eyes.

They could tell she was getting weaker and they were already on their last few moments with her. Emma decides not to waste anymore time. "You've done so much for us. I don't know how you got through all these years without the one person you needed the most," she paused, breathing in before she says her next words. "I know I've said this a hundred times before but I'm sorry."

Regina gives her a look that suggests she doesn't know what she was talking about.

"I know you don't want to admit it but Robin's death was — is my fault no matter how much you twist all the facts. You have no idea how much it breaks my heart to know that you didn't get your happy ending because of me."

"That's all in the past, Swan. I've forgiven you a long time ago." She earns a nod from Emma as she steps back to let the Charmings say goodbye.

Snow White takes Regina's hand as tears fall from her eyes. "It's been quite a run, your Majesty," David says with his signature smile. "Yes, it has been and no words can express the amount of admiration and love I have for you, Regina. I have learned so much from you and know that you have impacted my life in so many ways," Snow follows after him.

"Thank you. And while we've had our differences during our early encounters, I wouldn't change a thing." Time was running out and the only one left to say goodbye to was her little prince.

"Henry…I don't even know what to say. Thank you for being the son I've always wanted. You've turned out such a beautiful boy with a kind heart, love in your eyes, and hope in your soul. Don't lose that for anything. You will be a great king for this kingdom and I know you will do a wonderful job of leading and inspiring your people."

He was now sniffing and trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry there wasn't anything else we could do. All these people, they need you. But I will do my best to give out hope and inspiration, just like you did. I'll call it Operation Regal."

Regina just gave him a small smile. "I love you, Henry. Don't worry about me, maybe this was how it's all supposed to end. Maybe, I get to see my Robin again."

"He'll be there, mom. I have hope." She feels him slip something into her palm and with that, her last thoughts were of her son and the man she was destined to be with. A tear falls down her cheek as she draws her last breath.

OQ OQ OQ OQ

She found herself in a strange place. It looks a lot like Storybrooke but not exactly like it. It's cold and it's empty, not exactly the place she pictured she would end up after her final breath. Admittedly, she expected Robin to be the first thing she saw but he wasn't there.

So it's true. He's really gone.

A piece of paper was in her palm, the thing she felt Henry give her. At her first glance, she knew exactly what it was. Unfolding it, she reveals page 23 and she released sobs she hasn't let out in a long time. In the recent years, a tear or two would fall with every thought of him but now she suddenly felt like she could cry a river.

I was so stupid to think that he would be here. All this time, I thought Hades was lying when he said Robin's soul would be obliterated. I was naive to think we would meet again someday.

With that thought, she cried and cried for the loss of her true love — as if it was years ago.

"Regina Mills," it was a voice she didn't recognize. She turned around to find a man a few feet from where she was standing. He was young, handsome, with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a villager's outfit.

"Do I know you?"

"No, and that is not important. What is important is that you have someone here who has been waiting for you for a very long time," he says with a calm voice.

Great. Another one of my old enemies waiting to get their revenge.

She couldn't believe this man. "In case they haven't noticed, I'm already dead so there's nothing else they can possibly take from me."

"If you would just please follow me." He starts to walk down a narrow path behind him, suggesting that he does not care for her comment.

Deciding that she has nowhere else to go, she follows him.

And I thought I'd finally have peace.

He leads her to a lake and then points to his far left, almost at the edge of the body of water. "There."

"And what is 'there'?" She's beginning to grow impatient.

"The person who awaits your arrival, Your Majesty." And then he's gone.

I swear, this person has some nerve.

Her legs end up moving and walking towards the end of the lake. Again, she feels the cold breeze in the air as she pulls out the page again, just staring at it as she nears the spot the man pointed her too.

She folds it again and slips it into the side of her dress. Looking up, she sees a bench. But more importantly, there is a figure sitting on it, one she could never mistake for anyone else.

Robin?

"Robin?" she echoes her thought.

He hasn't turned back and she begins to run.

"Robin?!" She is now yelling as loud as she can but he is still staring into the lake.

Finally, she gives one last call as her legs take her to the bench.

He turns back and she could melt into his eyes, his eyes she missed so much.

A sigh escapes his lips. "Regina."

Her hands cover her mouth as she chokes back a sob. Oh god, she missed his voice.

A few steps more and she crashes into his arms.

"Is it really you?" she says in between cries, not quite wanting to let go, afraid of losing him in case he isn't real.

"Yes, my love," he says as his one arm goes to her waist and one to the back of her head.

She's sobbing so hard that he was afraid she was going to lose her chest.

Knowing quite well why she wouldn't let go, he says, "Regina, look at me. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I want to see you and those lovely eyes of yours."

Giving in, she lets go of her embrace but her hands fly to his face as her thumb wipes a tear. He looks exactly the same and he still had that cheeky smile she always fell for. She never knew just how much she missed him until now and her tears escape once more.

"I never thought I'd see you again," she says as she tries to give him her best smile amidst the tears.

"And I you." And then he smashed his lips unto hers. Damn was it the best feeling either one of them has had in a very long time. They souls feel each other again and a part of them simply comes alive.

Coming up for air, they go and sit on the bench Robin was waiting in earlier, never releasing the other's gaze.

"Oh, Robin. It had been so hard without you. Every moment when you should've been there with me felt like I was drowning and there was no one to save me. You have no idea how much I needed you to come back, everything was just so unfair, Robin."

"I know, love. I know. And I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me." He took one of her hands in his and another to her face as he held it.

"Everything I had was taken from me, you didn't have to leave me too. I know it wasn't your fault but — ," she says as she was interrupted by Robin.

"I chose to save you because as you said, when you love someone, you sacrifice everything. I never left you, Regina. Sure, I wasn't there physically but I was always watching. I was always with you." He looks into her eyes, trying to give her all the assurance he has.

She moves and pulls out the page from her dress.

"You remember this?" She shows the picture of them to him.

He smiles as he takes the page. "Of course, I do. This gave us hope."

"I took it everywhere with me." She sees him raise his eyebrows as he inspects the page, showing just that with its many folds and creases.

"It acted as so many things for me. One some days, it was a reminder that I should keep hope in my heart, hope that I was going to get my happy ending. Other days, it told me that I shouldn't waste time with the people I love because we don't really know how much time we have. It also reminded me of the good I was capable of, of the love I was capable of giving. And then finally, it served as a memory of someone I lost, so I could keep you close to me, so I know that you were always there." Flashes of the past years appeared before her and a gust of emotions overtook her.

He could tell she was reliving those years without him. "Hey, hey. None of that. We're here now, together, that is what's important. You keep that, but it was once something you turned to when you were alone and I don't want you to do that anymore."

"I just still can't believe you're here. It's hard when I've spent years dreaming of you and then waking up to an empty bed."

Robin shakes his head. "This is it, Regina. I am never leaving you again; this is our second chance."

There's a comfortable silence between them as they take in all the years they were without each other and replace them with the new adventure that awaits them.

She looks into his eyes hoping to convey as much emotion as she can. "I love you, Robin of Locksley. I've loved you since the day we met." Another tear escapes from her and he's right there to catch it.

"I know, love. I love you too, more than you know."

And with that, they share a kiss — one of a lifetime they'll share together.

* * *

Please leave a review, I would love to know what you thought about it! OQ will forever live on in my heart regardless of if they actually get to meet again someday—but I have hope. xx


End file.
